1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly and components thereof useful in coupling electronic apparatus, such as radar equipment and aircraft radios, to a test device, such as a computer, for testing the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In electronically testing various electronic apparatuses, such as radar and aircraft radios, it is necessary to couple the electronic apparatus to a suitable test device, such as a computer. Because the circuitry of the electronic apparatus is typically complex, it is necesasry to couple a large number of contacts between the electronic apparatus and the test device in order that the electronic tests can be carried out.
To accomplish this, it is known to connect the electronic apparatus to the contacts of an appropriate cartridge assembly and to insert the cartridge assembly into a cam-actuated panel receiver. By rotating of the cams, a table is elevated to bring the contacts of the panel assembly into engagement with an array of contacts carried by the panel receiver. This array of contacts is in turn coupled to the test device. Accordingly, by elevating the table and bringing these contacts into engagement, the electronic apparatus under test can be electrically coupled to the test device.
The apparatus disclosed by Faraci in U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,227 is exemplary of this arrangement.
This basic concept for coupling the electronic apparatus to the test device is advantageous in that it permits rapid testing and easy coupling of the electronic apparatus to the test device. However, the equipment and components heretofore used in carrying out this concept are subject to a variety of problems, and these problems can best be considered with reference to each of the subassemblies making up this equipment.
One prior art panel assembly includes a plurality of connector bars, each having a large number of conductive contacts thereon, a large pressure plate having a plurality of the connector bars mounted thereon and springs for urging each of the connector bars away from the pressure plate. The contacts carried by the connector bar are brought into engagement in the panel receiver with the array of contacts carried by the panel receiver. The springs allow the connector bars to move somewhat relative to the large pressure plate to take up tolerances and to assure that all of the contacts carried by the connector bars are brought into engagement with the array of contacts carried by the panel receiver.
Unfortunately, with this construction, proper electrical engagement between contacts is not assured, and the connector bars are not able to move relative to each other to accommodate tolerances and other variations as much as desired. The connector bars are not easily connected and disconnected to and from external circuitry, and if a connector bar is removed from the pressure plate, the springs for that connector bar fall out of the panel assembly. Also, the circuits on the connector bars mate to circuits on a rigid plate.
In the prior art panel receiver, the table is raised by rotatable cams which slide along the underside of the table. This undesirably increases the force required to actuate the cams and increases wear on these engaging surfaces. In addition, the panel receiver cannot raise the panel assembly with the precision desired, and the pin contact termination is outside the panel receiver.